


I Don't Have a Name for This

by missink97



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missink97/pseuds/missink97
Summary: "Some people get frisky when they get brought back to life, you know?"





	I Don't Have a Name for This

**Author's Note:**

> I went looking for some Lieve'tel/Bertrand smut and I couldn't find any, so I decided to write some. Enjoy?

 Lieve’tel’s cloak swished behind her furiously as she led Bertrand Bell down the hallway. He followed, mostly out of innate obedience, but also out of curiosity. She found the first unmarked door, pulled him inside, and closed it behind her.

“Now then,” she began, but seeing the look in his face, she hesitated. “Mr. Bell, you _do_ know what’s about to happen, yes?”

“I, er, intercourse, I presume?”

“And you’re here because you consent, hopefully?” Her questioning smile was somewhat condescending, but Bertrand chose to ignore that.

“Well, now _that_ , I mean, it depends… Usually I’m the one in charge, but I take it that’s not the course of action here. Am I correct?”

“You are. Is that agreeable?”

“It is, oddly.”

“Now I have a question for you, Mr. Bell.”

He bowed his head and gestured as if to say, please, go ahead.

She stepped closer to him and ran a finger down his shoulder and arm. “How do you feel about anal penetration?” She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

He struggled to gather his thoughts. “Are you suggesting…that I put my manhood in your—”

She burst out laughing at this as if she had never heard such a thing before. “No, no, oh can you imagine? No, I…let me compose myself. No, I’m suggesting that you would be on the receiving end.”

She could practically see the gears turning in his head. His brow furrowed, his eyes narrowed, until his eyebrows shot up and his mouth formed a perfect o.

“Are you quite alright, Mr. Bell?”

“I’ve just never contemplated anything like that before.”

“Would you be willing to try? You are a very brave man, aren’t you?” she teased good-naturedly.

“And if I find it disagreeable?”

“We’ll stop right away, no questions asked. I’m not uncivilized.”

“Alright then. Why not? What is it you said just now? Ah, yes. ‘Show me the wisdom of the ages,’ Miss Lieve’tel.”

“Gladly,” she smiled like a cat. “Ahem, servant?”

A ghostly woman in housemaid’s clothing appeared in the room.

“I’m going to need a few things,” Lieve’tel said. Bertrand sat down on the foot of the bed and looked about the room awkwardly as Lieve’tel gave her instructions.

It was a decently-sized room, a bit bigger than you’d find in a more expensive inn, with hardwood floors, a soft woven rug, and a comfortable bed big enough for two people. There was a plain dresser and a full-length mirror on one side of the room.

“Disrobe, if you wouldn’t mind,” Lieve’tel’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. She was already in the process of removing her leather armor. He could see some sort of contraption and a bottle of oil already sitting on her bedside table.

“Ah, of course.”

Soon enough they were both in their smallclothes. Lieve’tel eyed him up and down approvingly. He had broad shoulders, a built figure, and just the right amount of silver chest hair.

She wasn’t as built, with fairer skin and narrow shoulders. She had a pleasing figure, and she knew it.

A smirk hit her lips, and then she was rushing forward and kissing him. She straddled him, biting his lower lip and splaying a hand across his chest. She was going to toy with him as long as she could. Her lips traveled up, nibbling on an earlobe, then back to his lips. Tweaking a nipple got him to moan, so she could stick her tongue in his mouth.

She gently pushed him down so he was flat on his back. He tried to pull her undershirt out from her trousers, but she broke off and sat up.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she wiggled her finger. “Hands to yourself for now.”

He huffed his disapproval but obeyed her instructions. She leaned down again, this time to kiss at his neck, leaving a few hickeys in her wake. She ground down against him to get him excited, and he let out another moan.

“Scooch back,” she ordered. She crawled with him down the bed, tossing off her shirt as she went. He was tented in his trousers, but she wanted to get him a little further along. She sat over him again and teasingly traced her hand down his front. “Remember, no touching.”

He nodded fervently. She brought her hand under his trousers and worked him gently. She grasped her hand around his cock and pumped up and down his length. He flung his head back and let out a long throaty moan that ended in a whimper as she thumbed his head. She toyed with his balls, too, smiling when precum starting leaking out of him.

With her other hand, she gave herself some attention. Bertrand’s eyes went wide at this, but she didn’t care. She rolled the meat of her palm against her clit, sighing breathily and letting out some moans of her own. She had found that most men hardly knew what to do down there, and she had been at this game quite a long time.

When she was good and ready, she pulled down her smallclothes and told him to do the same. She then reached over to her nightstand and took the things sitting on it. In her left hand was the bottle of oil, and in the right, a mess of leather buckles attached to a phallic object.

“It’s made of mithral,” she explained, “so it’s light and easy to use.” She buckled herself in, with the light silver-colored cock placed exactly where one would have been. “Now, would you feel more comfortable facing me, or on all fours facing the wall?”

“I think facing you, if that’s quite all right.”

“It works for me, Mr. Bell.”

He swallowed hard. She laughed lightly at that, not at him, but rather in delight, and scooched forward.

“Bring your legs up,” she ordered, and spread some of the oil on her fingers. “This will feel a bit strange at first,” she warned, and slid a finger inside.

Bertrand let out a quick breath as Lieve’tel carefully put in her finger up to the first knuckle. She moved it back out again, slowly and gently.

“Are you well?” she asked calmly.

“Yes,” came the strangled reply. She pumped her finger steadily, and when she felt he was ready, added a second. “Good gods, woman.”

“Hm?” she asked. She scissored her fingers and stretched him gently. “Should I add a third?”

All he could do was nod. She did, this time going a bit faster, but still teasing him. They hadn’t even gotten to the grand finale. With her free hand she began oiling up the dildo, making sure he was stretched enough to receive her.

“Are you ready, Mr. Bell?”

“Yes,” he breathed. She brought herself forward, lined herself up, and slowly pushed herself in. At first, she just went in with the tip, and then gave him all of her. He grunted and whimpered. Seeing he was alright, she gently brought herself back out again, moaning a little herself. The dildo was positioned to rub up right against her clit.

She pushed in again and slowly worked up a rhythm.

“Faster,” he moaned.

“What’s the magic word?” she sing-songed.

“Faster, _please_ ,” he grunted.

She obliged, but only slightly. After going for a bit, she planted herself more firmly and adjusted her position. She let out a whimper as the dildo pushed itself more directly against her. She went a little faster.

Bertrand swore loudly as their patterns grew more and more erratic. “I think…I’m going…”

She went a little harder and he cut himself off, shouting out as he came against his own stomach. Lieve’tel pushed over the edge a bit after, continuing to grind against him through it. She came down, breathing heavily, and pulled herself out. Bertrand let out a final whimper as she did so. She unbuckled herself and tossed the harness to the floor.

“So, Mr. Bell. What did you think?”

Bertrand had an arm across his forehead, and, despite how thoroughly fucked he looked, he managed, “I think I’m in shock.”

“I’ll take it,” she shrugged, and wiped herself clean with one of the towels the servant had brought. She tossed one to Bertrand as well, and soon after fell asleep beside him on the bed.

 


End file.
